Ring Binder Mate
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Benarkah cincin itu mengikat seorang jodoh? bagaimana jika Jaejoong tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah cincin berinisial. "Dan KAU! Sudah mengambil ke-cherry-an bibirku tuan Jung. Dengar baik-baik, aku menolak untuk melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini, apalagi melamar menjadi istrimu. T-i-d-a-k m-u-n-g-k-i-n!" YunJae/ BL/yaoi. romance.
1. Chapter 1

**RING BINDER MATE**

.

.

**Stroryline:** Gia Park a.k.a Aihara Kimisa

**Cast:** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Genre:** romance

**Rated:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

**Disclamer **:: Anything Belong of GOD

**Warning **:: DLDR, flame diijinkan, no plagiat, kritik dan saran diterima. Enjoy n Taked.

.

.

.

**Part :1**

* * *

Pepatah mengatakan bahwa jodoh itu akan datang bila saatnya telah tiba. Tapi akankah semudah itu jika orang yang menunggu soulmatenya hanya duduk diam tanpa berusaha mengenal sosok lain yang mungkin sesuai dengan kriterianya.

Jaejoong menyeruput kembali kopi hangatnya dalam gelas plastik. Sedari tadi mata doenya tidak pernah terlepas dari benda kotak persegi yang dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan serta kolom-kolom kecil berjumlah puluhan. Satu tangannya memegang spidol bertinta merah yang sesekali memberikan torehan lingkaran pada kolom-kolom dalam benda yang sejatinya adalah koran loker yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menjadi minat dalam hidupnya.

Aishh!

"Sial, kenapa tidak ada sih pekerjaan yang cocok untukku." Keluhnya untuk yang kebarapa puluh kalinya.

Drrttttt ...

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening saat mengetahui bahwa nomor sangat asing kini berkelip di layar ponselnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya sebelum memutuskan mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseo, keunde nuguseo?"

"_Apakah anda Kim Jaejoong? yang mengirimkan CV beserta surat lamaran lengkap ke perusahaan Yun Jung Global Empire?"_

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir kissablenya tampak berfikir sejenak. Ingatannya kembali melayang saat kemarin dengan iseng mengirimkan surat lamaran ke perusahaan besar itu, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa lowongan itu diperuntukan untuk bagian OB, ia jelas-jelas tidak mengikuti tes panggilan yang berlangsung seminggu lalu.

"Nde, sepertinya begitu. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"_Bisakah anda datang ke perusahaan besok pagi?"_

"Y-yee? Tapi bukankah aku tidak mengikuti tes seleksinya? Kenapa aku disuruh keperusahaan itu? Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang OB."

"_Sebaiknya anda datang terlebih dahulu. Atasan kami sangat menyukai nama anda, untuk masalah penempatan kerja? Bisa dibicarakan nanti. Bagaimana tuan Kim?"_

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tampak berfikir sebelum mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya, mungkin ini adalah kebaikan yang Tuhan berikan untuk dirinya yang seorang pengangguran.

"Nde, besok pagi saya akan datang ke perusahaan. Gamsahamnibda."

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Pagi itu cahaya matahari belum memanas, hanya sebuah cahaya hangat yang memberikan sapaan pada setiap kulit makhluk yang menikmatinya.

Kim Jaejoong, namja yang bisa dikatakan berparas cantik sekaligus tampan itu menggigit bibir ranumnya berulang kali. Setiap satu manit, kedua mata doenya akan menilik jam tangan miliknya sebelum menoleh kearah bus kota yang selalu ditumpanginya.

Jaejoong buru-buru menaiki bus saat angkutan itu berhenti tepat di halte. Menggesekkan kartu miliknya pada mesin pembayar sebelum mencari tempat duduk favoritnya di kursi paling belakang. Keadaan didalam bus masih sepi disuasana sepagi itu. Hanya ada sepuluh orang beserta dirinya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu saat namja berkulit seputih susu itu turun didepan sebuah perusahaan besar bertuliskan _Yun Jung Global Empire._ Dilihat dari blidboard name yang ditulis dengan huruf emas sudah dapat menyakinkan bahwa perusahaan ini adalah besar dan mewah. Seandainya bukan bagian OB, jelas Jaejoong akan dengan senang hati menjadi salah satu karyawan di tempat ini.

"Chakkan! Lift! Lift!"

Aissh,

Jaejoong mendengus begitu pintu lift tertutup didepan hidungnya. Dengan langkah gontai, akhirnya ia memilih menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima di gedung itu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi daripada ia harus terlambat nantinya.

.

.

.

Kiningg ...

Ehh,

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sesuatu terinjak oleh alas kakinya. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan melihat sesuatu berwarna putih berbentuk lingkaran serta mengkilat.

Jaejoong menimang sejenak antara memungut benda yang sepertinya mempesona itu atau tidak.

'Pungut atau tidak'

Tersenyum dan mengangakat bahu, Jaejoong memilih mengambil benda yang sepertinya sebuah cincin cartier dengan batu berlian kecil sebagai maniknya.

"Whoaaa, kyeopta!" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya saat melihat deretan huruf yang terukir didalam cincin itu.

"Jung Yunho? Nuguya?"

Masa bodoh dengan pemilik cincin itu, Jaejoong sudah menemukannya. Ada yang bilang bukan bahwa benda yang kau temukan itu adalah milikmu. Itulah prinsip yang dianut seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang.

_Tik_

Pas, cincin itu melingkar dengan sangat cocok dan bagus di jari manisnya.

"Hyaa, Kim Jaejoong memang sangat cocok memakai apapun. Apalagi barang sebagus ini." Angguknya menyetujui pujian yang dilontarakan dari bibir cherrynya sendiri.

Seet

Ouggh!

"Cajjatta! Kau orangnya."

Heeehh?

Kedua hasel gelap dan bening Jaejoong mengerjap dengan cepatnya. Seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya dan menatap penuh kebahagian pada jari manisnya yang kini berhias cincin cartier itu.

Cup

Jaejoong terkesiap dengan mulutnya yang membuka dan menutup tanpa kata. Sosok yang memegang tangannya itu sekarang mencium jari manisnya. Bagaiamana Jaejoong tidak syok dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Y-yaa! Mwoaneungoya?" pekik Jaejoong dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari bibir yang menurutnya begitu unik itu.

"S-siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" sosok namja bertubuh manly itu melontarkan senyuman menawannya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu gugup serta takut bersamaan. "Ketemu. Aku mencari keberadaanmu selama ini dan akhirnya kau muncul dihadapanku."

"N-nde?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Mata musang itu kembali menatap jemari tangan Jaejoong dengan cincin yang tersemat indah disana.

"Persiapakan dirimu, karena besok kita akan menikah."

JEDLERR

Bibir cherry Jaejoong terbuka tanpa bisa mengatub lagi. Apa-apaan orang aneh ini, seenaknya saja mengajak menikah? What the hell? Bertemu saja baru pertama kali, tau nama saja tidak bagaimana bisa orang aneh itu mengajaknya menikah. MENIKAH?

"Y-yaa! Jangan seenaknya saja yah. Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Dan apa hakmu menyuruhku, aku tidak kenal padamu, aku tidak punya hutang padamu, aku tidak tau namamu, aku tida_"

Mpphhhh

Mpcckkhhkk

Mata doe itu kembali terbelalak. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mati sekarang, bagamana bisa seorang yang tidak kau kenal justru menyarangkan bibirnya pada bibir virginmu.

Urrggh!

"Yak! mchingoya?" pekikan Jaejoong keluar dengan lantangnya. Yang justru membuat sosok didepannya terkekeh dan mengulum senyum mautnya. "Kau terlihat semakin manis jika sedang marah seperti itu."

Aigoo

Jaejoong menekan kedua pelipisnya. Rasa berdenyut menguasai seluruh implus yang membawa beban pikiran ke otaknya. Hasel gelapnya tanpa sengaja melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dilengannnya. Aish! Dia akan terlambat untuk bertemu atasan di perusahaan ini jika terus menghadapai pria bertampang mesum yang ingin menjadikananya pendamping hidup ini. Apalagi orang asing ini sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Baiklah, marah hanya akan membuat suasana hati semakin kacau, sehingga kedepannya kau akan mengalami hal-hal yang sulit dan menyulut amarah. Jadi, lebih baik bersabar dan tenang. Pikiran itulah yang selalu ditanamkan Jaejoong dalam otaknya.

"Maaf tuan. Kau salah jika ingin mengajakku menikah, karena aku seorang namja, ingat NAMJA! Jadi sebaiknya anda mencari orang lain, atau yeoja manapun yang bersedia menjadi istri anda OK! Saya ada pertemuan dengan pemilik perusahaan ini jadi saya permisi. Ayeonghaseumnika." Jaejoong membungkuk dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Sungguh pria berkharisma yang memiliki mata setajam musang itu belum mau melepaskan sosok indah seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik ketika merasakan lengan tangannya terkekang. Dengan wajah malas ia memutar tubuh serta pandangannya.

Deg

Tatapan tajam itu sedikit membuat bulu kuduk disekujur tubuh Jaejoong berdiri, laki-laki itu seolah ingin mengulitinya dan menelanjanginya.

"Aku sudah bilang, bahwa kau yang akan menjadi mempelai pengantinku. Tidak ada kata 'ditolak' dalam kamus seorang Jung Yunho. Aku tidak peduli kau namja atau yeoja, yang jelas cincin itu sekarang melingkar dijari manismu, berarti kaulah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untukkku!"

Jaejoong menelan salivanya. Jadi namja tampan ini adalah pemilik dari cincin yang ditemukannya beberapa saat yang lalu? Yah, ia masih bisa mengingat nama yang terukir dalam cincin mahal itu. tidak salah lagi 'Jung Yunho adalah pemiliknya'.

"A-aku akan mengembalikan cincin ini padamu. Tapi kumohon lepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini."

Yunho manaikkan sebelah garis matanya sebelum menyeringai. "Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan cincin itu." ucapnya dengan wajah yang tak terbaca. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan cincin cartier itu dari jemari manisnya.

Deg

Sepasang mata bulat milik Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengerjap dengan cepatnya, wajah panik mulai melintas dan menguar dari ekspresinya. "Ada apa? Apa kau tidak bisa melepaskannya?" Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan ocehan sosok didepannya dan terus berusaha mengeluarkan cincin itu dari jemarinya. Namun kenyataannya, bukanya terlepas justru jarinya yang kini tampak memerah. Jaejoong menarik nafas beratnya dan menghentikan aksinya untuk melepas cincin yang membawa petaka baginya itu.

"Yak! apa kau memberi lem pada cincin ini hah? Kenapa tidak bisa dilepas?" teriak bibir cherry itu seketika.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau itu adalah jodoh yang ditakdirkan untukku dan cincin itu pengikatnya. Jadi daripada kau memusingkannya, lebih baik kau pikirkan hari pernikahan kita besok pagi. Semakin cepat semakin baik sebelum kesialan bertubi-tubi melandamu." Sungguh entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan tengkuknya merinding mendegar ucapan namja bernama Yunho itu.

"A-ap maksudmu dengan kesialan itu? cepat katakan!" perintahnya.

"Cincin itu adalah pemberian almarhum ibuku sebelum meninggal. Beliau mengatakan kalau siapapun yang jari manisnya pas dengan cincin itu, berarti dia adalah jodohku. Hmm.. dan kau adalah orangnya. Jika tidak segera melangsungkan pernikahan, maka semua kesialan akan menghampirimu."

Hahaha

Jaejoong meledak tertawa, sungguh konyol. Kalau dipikir memang tidak ada orang lain yang jarinya pas dengan cincin ditangannya? Dan sungguh tidak masuk akal jika mempercayai hal itu dijaman sekarang. "Yaa, tuan Jung anda benar orang aneh. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha melepaskan cincin ini nanti mungkin dengan air sabun cincinnya akan lepas dari jariku. Aku hanya kasihan karena ini adalah peninggalan ibumu, jadi aku minta maaf telah lancang memakainya. Sekarang ijinkan aku pergi karena aku harus buru-buru bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini."

Seet

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah, baiklah namja ini ternyata keras kepala dan tidak ingin diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Ap_"

"Aku akan mengantarmu keruangannya. Apa kau calon pegawai baru dikantor ini?"

"N-ne? Ah, ani. Aku mendapat panggilan dari perusahaan. Mereka berkata bahwa pemilik perusahaan menyukai namaku. Tsk! Sungguh aneh padahal aku tidak mengikuti tes seleksi untuk masuk kesini. Kau tau, saat aku melihat bahwa lamaran baru akan menjadi OB di kantor ini, aku benar-benar sudah tidak berminat. Itu akan mengurangi emage tampanku ..."

Yunho benar-benar ingin tertawa, namun ia segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menaiki tangga dengan bibir ranum semerah cherry yang tak berhenti berceloteh itu.

'Benar-benar namja yang unik dan lucu. Sifatnya mudah sekali berubah.' Dan hal itu sangat menarik bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Yunho mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di sebuah kursi. Setelahnya, ia sendiri langsung memutari meja dan duduk dihadapan pemuda manis itu.

"Yak kenapa kau duduk disitu? Bukankah itu kursi pemilik perusahaan Yun Jung Global Empire?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Namun yang justru didapatnya adalah seringai disudut bibir hati itu. Perasaan tidak enak mulai merambati pikiran Jaejoong. Jangan sampai apa yang disangkanya menjadi kenyataan.

"Siapa pemilik cincin itu?"

"Jung Yunho. Wae?"

"Apa nama perusahann ini?"

"Aish! Apa kau adalah keryawan yang bertugas menyeleksi wawancara? Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu?" menyadari tatapan tajam namja yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal itu Jaejoong mulai mengkerut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menunduk tidak berani membalas tatapan mata musang yang seolah ingin menelannya kedalam sorotannya.

"Yun Jung Global Empire. Puas tuan Jung Y-u-n-hoo ..."

Tunggu,

"Yun Jung, Jung Yun ..._"

Uwaaaaa!

Oopsst!

"K-kau pe-milik perusahaan ini? Omo!" Yunho tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai evil begitu menangkap wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Tepat sekali. Dan namamu adalah ... Kim Jaejoong." Yunho manarik sebuah map diatas meja dan membukanya.

"Kim Jaejoong, 27 tahun, pendidikan S1 dari Universitas Seoul, dan keahlian memasak." Ucap Yunho dan menaikkan garis matanya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua mata doenya seperti tersangka yang menanti eksekusi dari hakim. Ia menelan salivanya.

"Kau tidak mengikuti tes seleksi, tapi memasukkan lamaran lengkap ke perusahaan. Kau tidak jadi melamar pekerjaan karena mengetahui kalau office boy yang sedang dibutuhkan, begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencebilkan bibirnya. Tentu saja dia menolak, wajah setampan dirinya harus menjadi OB? No! Tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melamar saja menjadi istriku?" mata doe itu langsung melebar dan menatap sosok didepannya penuh raut kemurkaan apalagi melihat seringai yang terpancar dari sudut bibir hati itu membuat Jaejoong benar-benar muak.

"Kalau kau berbicara yang macam-macam lagi, akan kuhabisi kau!" ancam Jaejoong yang justru membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Jadi cepat katakan alasanmu kenapa memintaku datang keperusahaan, bukankah kau sudah tau alasannya, bahwa Kim Jaejoong tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang tukang bersih-bersih."

Ehem!

Yunho berdehem pelan dan menyamankan duduknya, menatap kembali sosok yang dianggapanya jodohnya itu. "Tidakkah kau merasa ini sebuah takdir yang mengikat kita? Kau mengirimkan data dirimu lengkap padaku, aku menyukai namamu. Kim Jaejoong! dan kau datang keperusahaan, lalu menemukan cincin peninggalan ibuku, setelah itu aku melamarmu dan kita menikah besok pagi, bukankah itu rencana Tuhan untuk kau dan aku yang begitu sempurna?" Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka.

Sreet

Sebuah tarikan kursi terdengar begitu jelas ketika Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap tajam kearah Yunho.

"Dan KAU! Sudah mengambil ke-cherry-an bibirku tuan Jung. Dengar baik-baik, aku menolak untuk melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini, apalagi melamar menjadi istrimu. T-i-d-a-k m-u-n-g-k-i-n!"

Mata musang itu menatap tajam punggung seseorang yang berlalu didepannya, sebelum helaan nafas terdengar lirih dan berhembus.

.

.

.

Brakkk

Bruukk

"Y-yah ... ajjhuma!" lengkingan merdu itu terus keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong saat mendapati barang-barangnya terlempar keluar dari dalam rumah sewanya.

Puk

Sebuah underwear mendarat indah diatas kepala Jaejoong yang terduduk dengan lemas sambil menatap benda pribadinya berhamburan disekelilingnya. "Kau sudah menunggak uang sewa selama empat bulan, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau kuusir manis. Atau akau mau menjadi simpananku? Aku akan berbaik hati membiarkanmu tinggal lebih lama bahkan kalau perlu rumah ini untumu." Jaejoong mencibir, lebih baik dia melompat ke jurang daripada harus menjadi seorang gigolo.

"Tidak! Terimakasih ajjhuma." Dipungutnya sebuah tas ransel besar dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya kedalam, sebelum bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

Aihh!

Hari ini sudah dua orang meminta sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Pertama memintanya untuk menikah, sekarang menjadi simpanan? Aigoo, Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya.

Jaejoong menggosokkan sabun pada kedua tangannya, tanpa sengaja doe eyesnya menangkap sesuatu yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Ia kembali terbayang pada kata-kata yang dilontarkan namja bermarga Jung itu sebelumnya.

'_Kita harus secepatnya menikah sebelum bencana yang bertubi-tubi datang.'_

Pemuda berwajah menawan itu menggeleng dan menatap wajahnya dicermin. 'Anya! Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, ini hanya kesalahan yang kulakukan sendiri bukan karena cincin aneh ini.' Batin Jaejoong dan mengangguk setuju.

Buk

Kedua mata Jaejoong membulat begitu merasakan tangan seseorang yang baru saja bertengger dan meremas pantatnya. Ia menatap wajah seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum padanya di belakang cermin.

"Yak! apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ajjhusi mesum?" bentak Jaejoong.

"Hallo cantik. Kulitmu terlihat sangat mulus dan putih. Kau mau berapa jika aku membutuhkanmu selama semalam."

Boagghh!

Suara berdebum keras terdengar didalam ruangan berkaca milik pemandian air hangat umum yang beberapa saat lalu didatangi Jaejoong. Sepasang onixnya memicing dan bibir cherrynya yang mencibir melihat namja ajhushi yang baru saja melecehkannya itu tersungkur dan meringis dengan tidak elitnya. Pemuda berwajah menawan itu melennggang pergi setelah melontarkan wajah mengejeknya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang? Apa kalian tidak becus menjaganya?"

Hah

Jaejoong berjongkok didepan loker tempatnya menaruh barang-barang yang berisi semua pakaian dan kartu identitasnya, uang yang tidak seberapa serta semua yang dimiliknya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun, bahkan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya itu milik pemandian air panas yang disinggahinya sebagai tempat sementara untuk tidur.

Ah,

Jangan lupakan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Jaejoong menyentuh dan memutar-mutar cincin cartier itu. 'sepertinya bencana itu sudah mendatangiku. Eomma! Eothokhe?' Jaejoong mengerang frustasi.

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Jaejoong terduduk dibangku taman, pandangan matanya mengarah pada beberapa sosok anak-anak yang berlarian tak jauh darinya. Sekali lagi bibir kissabelnya mengerucut. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat kembali masa-masa kecilnya dulu.

Dia sangat bahagia dulu, kedua orang tuanya juga menyayanginya. Namun semuanya musnah dalam sekejab ketika sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa keduanya beserta kakak perempuannya. Setelah itu hidupnya juga berubah 180 derajat. Kim Jaejoong yang kaya raya, tampan dan sempurna, semuanya telah lenyap.

Jaejoong kembali menatap dirinya sendiri, sebuah kaos kebesaran hingga memperlihatkan sebagian bahunya yang akan tampak jika kaos itu melorot dari bahunya, serta celana jeans robek dibeberapa tempat serta dibagian kedua lututnya dengan warna yang hampir pudar. Sungguh, ia tampak seperti seorang gelandangan sekarang. Itupun juga karena kebaikan paman pemilik pemandian yang berbaik hati memberinya pakaian bekas. Kalau tidak, Jaejoong benar-benar sudah bertelanjang sekarang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menemukanmu, mungkin bencana ini tidak akan menimpaku yang malang ini."

Mata doe itu berkilat sejenak begitu pemiliknya mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang. Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kearah pohon flamboyan. Tangannya meraih sebuah batu seukuran genggaman tangannya sebelum berjongkok dibawah pohon.

"Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain. Aku akan menghancurkanmu meskipun tanganku sendiri yang nantinya akan menjadi korban. Kalau kau sedikit lecet, mungkin saja nasib sial dan bencana yang kau timbulkan juga akan sedikit berkurang." Guman bibir cherry itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sementara tangan satunya diletakkannya pada akar pohon yang besar itu.

Ia sudah bersiap akan memukul jarinya sendiri menggunakan batu, lebih tepatnya cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya itu.

Hana

Dul

Seet..

Heeh,

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu menahan pergerakannya, ia menengadah dan melihat sepasang mata musang dengan aura kelam serta tatapan marah yang telah menguar.

"K-kau? Y-Yunho ssi?"

Arkkh! Jaejoong meringis saat tangannya dipelintir hingga batu dalam genggamannya terjauh ketanah. "Kau ingin mengancurkan cincin peninggalan ibuku, begitu? Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Uwaaaaa

Tubuh Jaejoong terangkat dan beralih kepundak Yunho. Ia mencoba meronta dengan kedua kakinya yang bergerak menendang-nendang dada bidang itu juga tangannya yang memukul punggung Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku malu! Yack!"

"Diam atau aku telanjangi kau didepan umum." Jaejoong berhenti meronta dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ucapan yang terontar dari namja Jung itu sungguh terdengar tidak main-main dan Jaejoong belum ingin mati karena malu.

Bruuk

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu mencebilkan bibirnya dan mengelus pantatnya yang membentur kursi mobil audi metalic black milik Yunho. "—Kau .." ucapan Yunho berhenti begitu menatap sosok disampingnya. Ia sama sekalli tidak bisa menghentikan salivanya yang terus tertelan melihat keadaan Jaejoong. kaos yang tampak kebesaran itu mengekpos sebagian bahu serta leher jenjang yang sangat menggugah selera. Pandangan mata musang Yunho terus turun hingga sampai pada bagian jeans Jaejoong yang robek disana-sini.

Glup

"Ini!" seruan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan nakal Yunho. Ia menatap tangan yang terulur dihadapannya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurangi bencana itu dengan sedikiiiiitttt saja merusak cincin ini. Siapa tau dengan begitu, kesialanku akan berkurang." Tutur bibir cherry itu dengan pemiliknya yang tidak berhenti mengerucutkannya.

Hahaha ..

Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya begitu mendengar kekehan keluar dari namja disampingya itu. "Kenapa tertawa? Tidak lucu tau!"

Yunho berusaha menghentikan kekehannya dan mengelus dadanya sendiri. "Jadi bencana itu benar-benar datang padamu? Begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menundukkan wajah putihnya. Namun ia kembali terkejut begitu tangannnya diraih Yunho kedalam genggaman namja bermarga Jung itu. "Sudah kubilang bukan, satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan bencana serta kesialan itu adalah dengan kita menikah. Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu eum?"

"Aku diusir dari rumah sewaku, dilecehkan orang, semua pakaian dan benda berharga milikku juga dicuri. Dan semuanya karena cincinmu ini! Kenapa sih cincin ini tidak mau terlepas dari jariku?" keluh Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul dan mulai melajukan mobil audi miliknya.

"Sudah lebih dari puluhan orang yang mencoba cincin itu Joongie, sungguh tidak ada satupun yang terlihat berjodoh denganku. Ada yang jarinya terlalu kecil hingga cincin itu malah longgar, ada yang justru jarinya kebesaran hingga tidak muat. Banyak mantan kekasihku yang akhirnya kuputuskan karena tidak sejodoh dengan cincin itu." Yunho menelan ludahnya dan kembali melirik Jaejoong yang tampak berfikir serius. Ah, rasanya Yunho benar-benar menyukai setiap ekspresi wajah yang dilontarkan namja cantik disampingnya ini.

"Lalu kenapa cincinnya pas dijariku? Jangan bilang kita berjodoh. Karena aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu." ungkap Jaejoong dan mengangguk imut.

"Mana ku tahu, yang jelas kata mendiang eommaku dulu, siapapun yang cocok memakai cincin itu, berati dia adalah jodohku. Karena cincin itu seperti cincin pengikat jodoh, yang akan selalu mengikatmu sampai kapanpun."

"Aigo .. kepalaku pusing!" keluh Jaejoong dan langsung menutup kedua doe eyesnya. Mengabaikan sosok yang selalu tersenyum diam-diam sambil memperhatikannya dari kaca mobil diatas dasboard.

'Dasar keras kepala. Cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan menikah.'

**.**

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**RING BINDER MATE**

.

.

**Stroryline:** **Giaoneesan a.k.a Aihara Kimisa**

**Cast:** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Genre:** romance

**Rated:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

**Disclamer **:: Anything Belong of GOD

**Warning **:: DLDR, flame diijinkan, no plagiat, kritik dan saran diterima. Enjoy n Taked. Typo ^^

.

.

.

**Part: 2**

* * *

Jaejoong berulang kali menelan salivanya serta mata doe besarnya yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan namja yang telah diklaimnya sebagai jodohnya itu.

Jujur, rumah megah serta suasana yang menyelimutinya mengingatkan pemuda berwajah menawan itu pada rumahnya dulu. Jika kejadian mengerikan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan seperti ini. Yunho terkesiap melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba sendu. "gwenchana? Apa kau sedih karena sudah menolak menjadi calon pengantinku?"

"Mwo? Huh! Dalam mimpimu." Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa lalu mendudukkan pantatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bertunangan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, sontak Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan melontarkan wajah seakan bertanya 'apa?' serta doe eyesnya yang melebar hingga hampir keluar.

"A-aku tidak bilang setuju u-untuk menikah denganmu. Bagaimana bisa bertungan? Kau gila! Dan lagi, tidakkah kau lihat aku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mendelik.

"Cantik, menawan, indah, sangat sempurna untuk mnejadi pendampingku." Komentar Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi.

"Yak! apa kau seorang gay? Kau tidak risih menikahi seorang namja? dan jangan menyebutku cantik. Sungguh demi dewa Yunani, dewa di galaxy andromeda dan demi semua lautan yang membentang dari samudra pasifik ke samudra atlantik, aku adalah namja yang sangat tampan kau tau!"

Hemmpf!

"K-kau! Aww.. gatal!" Yunho menghentikan tawanya begitu melihat Jaejoong menggaruk punggung serta seluruh kulit putihnya hingga tampak kemerahan. "Arrggh! Baju ini membuatku gatal." Pekik namja cantik itu keras dan langsung melepas kaos kebesaran yang dipakainya lalu membuangnya begitu saja kelantai.

Glup

Lagi-lagi Yunho harus menelan salivanya.

Aish!

Seet

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menaiki tangga kelantai dua rumah megahnya.

"Y-ya.. mau kemana ini?"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan pemberontakan pemuda manis itu, ia tetap menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah kamar bernuansa hijau yang sangat elegan. Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong diatas ranjang king size, ia menuju lemari besar yang dipenuhi berbagai setelan jas, kemeja, semua jenis pakaian sepertinya menghuni lemari besar itu.

"Mandilah, setelah itu kau pakai dulu bajuku. Besok baru kita cari pakaian yang sesuai untukmu." Perintah Yunho lalu menyerahkan sebuah handuk serta kemeja miliknya pada Jaejoong. Mata bulat serta besar itu menatap mata musang dihadapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Grep

Yunho tepaku saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memeluknya? Tunggu apakah ini nyata? Tapi sungguh ia mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari namja cantik ini.

"Gomawo, aku akan membalasmu jika nanti sudah mendapat pekerjaan, sudah sukses, sudah kaya dan sudah mengumpulkan uang yang banyak." Pemuda manis itu melepasakan pelukannya dan langsung menuju pintu kamar mandi, mengacuhkan namja bermarga Jung yang sudah membeku tidak bergerak karena syok.

Hmm..

'Sikap yang tidak pernah stabil.'

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Bruk

Bruk

Bruk

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya bertumpuk-tumpuk setelan serta berbagai baju yang ada dalam pelukannya. Sementara namja yang memiliki black card itu sibuk memilah-milah serta mengamati pakaian yang menurutnya sangat cocok ditubuh namja cantik yang tidak berhenti mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Coba semuanya!" perintah bibir hati itu sukses membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan mata bulatnya hingga semakin besar. "Mwo? Michingoya? Kau ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobaan? Tidak akan cukup dua hari untuk mencoba semua pakaian ini bodoh _"

Hmmp

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebagai calon nyonya Jung, tidak boleh mengumpat ataupun mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, terlebih itu ditujukan padaku. Arraseo!"

Cup

"Y-yah!"

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong menatapnya kesal. "Wae? Salah sendiri kenapa mencebilkan bibirmu. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya."

"Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong berbalik menuju meja kasir meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak berjalan kembali kemobil Yunho, tapi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pusat perbelanjaan lain. Ia mendekati penjual pernak-pernik lalu melihat berbagai aksesoris.

Namja cantik itu tidak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja memasukkan sesuatu kedalam saku celananya.

Satu jam berlalu, Jaejoong bahkan mengabaikan ponselnya yang sadari tadi terus bergetar. Ia sudah menduga bahwa panggilan yang berulang kali terdengar pasti dari namja bermarga Jung yang sangat menjengkelkan itu. Siapa lagi yang menguhubunginya kalau bukan Yunho, namja tampan itulah yang memaksa membelikannya ponsel. Bahkan yang tersimpan hanya nomor ponsel namja itu saja tidak ada yang lainnya.

Namun miris, sesuatu terjadi ketika pemuda bermata doe itu menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan. Sebuah alarm menyala dengan nyaring membuat semua mata tertuju pada satu-satunya orang yang melewati pintu itu. Tentu saja sosok itu adalah namja berwajah menawan bermarga Kim.

Seet

"Maaf, silakan ikut kami tuan. Sepertinya anda membawa barang yang belum tercheking di kasir."

"Mwo? Y-yahh! Yak! kau pikir aku mencuri? Tidak mungkin. Ak_"

Deg

Jaejoong menelan salivanya begitu petugas keamanan itu berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam saku celananya. "Bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang benda ini dikantor polisi?"

"N-nde? I-itu salah paham. A-ku tidak mungkin mengambil barang itu. Ada yang ingin menuduhku. Percayalah bukan aku yang mencurinya." Pemuda itu mulai panik ketika kedua tangannya ditarik oleh petugas keamanan dan diseret pergi. Ia terus saja berontak hingga berpasang-pasang mata tertuju kearahnya. Ah, benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

"Oh, Tuan Jung Yunho. Juseonghamnibda, kami tidak tahu kalau namja itu adalah tunangan anda. Mari silakan tuan." Ucap seorang petugas polisi yang membungkuk meminta maaf pada Yunho.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu menunduk dan menatap jari-jemarinya sendiri yang sedari tadi terus dimainkannya. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti mengerucut dan mencebil, mengeluarkan umpatan lirih serta rutukan-rutukan yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sosok tubuh namja lain yang tengah berdiri dihadapanya sembari bersedekap dada dan menatapnya dengan intens.

Ehem..

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan tertegun saat menatap sepasang mata musang dihadapannya. Kedua hasel gelapnya mengerjap dengan lucu seolah sedang memproses apa yang dipandanganya. Pemuda itu terbelak seketika begitu menyadari siapa namja yang berdiri didepannya. "Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" tanya suara bass itu membuat Jaejoong kembali menelan salivanya.

"A-aku ..."

PUK

Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho menepuk puncak kepalanya hingga berubah menjadi elusan lembut dan hangat. "Gwenchana, ada aku disini. Tidak perlu khawatir, kajja kita pulang sekarang." namja cantik itu bahkan masih bungkam ketika tangannya ditarik Yunho meninggalkan kantor polisi yang sudah didatangainya tiga jam yang lalu.

Sepasang mata doe itu melirik namja yang tengah mengemudikan mobil disampingnya. Senyum yang tersungging disudut bibir hati itu tidak pernah memudar. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas menggenggam jemarinya. Apakah namja bermarga Jung ini serius dengan keputusannya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai pendamping hidupnya? Jaejoong menggigit bibir merah ranumnya saat menangkap sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

"Kita menikah saja Jae, dengan begitu semua masalah dan kesialan yang menimpamu akan berakhir."

Chiiiiiiiitttttt

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mengalihkan sepasang mata musangnya pada namja cantik yang menunduk disampingnya. "Aku menginginkanmu Kim Jaejoong."

Deg

Jaejoong langsung menutup kedua doe eyesnya begitu menyadari wajah Yunho yang semakin mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Bibir Yunho, ia menyadari sesuatu itu bergerak mengulum bibir bawahnya, memberikan getaran aneh yang membludak dalam perut ratanya, memberikan sensasi yang menyentak ulu hatinya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang meremas tengkuknya, mengacak surai kepalanya hingga lumatan pada bibir cherrynya terasa semakin dalam. Sesuatu yang lembut mencoba melesak masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengajak bertarung lidahnya dan mengecap seluruh rasa dalam benda tak bertulang itu, mengabsen setiap inci rongga mulutnya hingga salivanya berlomba menetes serta mengalir sampai dagunya.

Engghh

Urrggh!

Yunho terpaku saat Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya hingga tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Ia menatap laki-laki yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya itu serta menghirup udara banyak-banyak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka lalu nafasnya yang terengah. Yunho tersenyum dan kembali melajukan mobil miliknya.

.

.

.

Brukk

Yunho meletakkan tubuh terlelap Jaejoong keatas ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut sosok menawan itu akan terbangun nantinya. Ia lantas duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap wajah indah yang sudah lama berada dalam ingatannya.

Senyum terukir disudut bibir Yunho sebelum namja tampan itu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar tidur bernuansa hijau miliknya.

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

PUK

"Masing-masing orang 5 juta won."

Jung Yunho melemparkan lima buah amplop ke atas meja yang ditatapi dengan lapar oleh beberapa orang dihadapannya.

"Kerja yang bagus. Kalian sudah berhasil melakukannya dengan baik. Pergilah sekarang dan tutup mulut kalian setelahnya." perintah Yunho yang diangguki beberapa orang itu sebelum mereka pergi dari ruangan pribadinya.

CKCKCK ...

Plok plok

"Wow, Appa sangat shalut pada rencanamu Yunho~ah. Tapi apa kau yakin Joongie mau menerima lamaranmu? Appa benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan semua ini."

Yunho tersenyum dan melirik abeojinya yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menyuruh wanita itu mengusirnya dari rumah sewa, mencuri semua pakaian dan barang miliknya di tempat pemandian umum, serta membuatnya menjadi tahanan penjara selama tiga jam di kantor polisi karena fitnah. Kau benar-benar melakukan itu semua." Mr Jung menatap putranya dengan wajah kagum.

"Aku sudah berjanji Appa. Pasti eomma akan bahagia jika aku benar-benar bisa memiliki dan menjaga Joongie."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Ani, aku sangat mencintainya, sejak pertama kali melihatnya sampai sekarang."

Mr Jung berjalan mendekati kursi Yunho dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Appa akan selalu mendukungmu Yunho~ya, jaga dia dan jangan menyakitinya lagi lebih dari ini." Namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu mengangguk, ia melontarkan senyumannya saat melihat kepergian abeojinya meninggalkannya sendiri dalam ruangan itu.

17 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim mengadakan sebuah acara perjodohan. Awalnya Jung Yunho akan dijodohkan dengan Kim Eun Kyung putri tertua dari keluarga Kim. Namun namja yang masih berusia empat belas tahun itu justru jatuh cinta pada putra bungsu keluarga Kim. Awalnya, kedua keluarga itu sempat bungkam dan tidak mampu berfikir lagi.

Bagaimana bisa Yunho lebih menyukai Kim Jaejoong yang justru seorang namja daripada Eun Kyung yang jelas-jelas yeoja. Namun akhirnya kedua keluarga itu menyetujui, setelah Yunho merengek dan berkata tidak akan pernah menikah jika tidak dengan Jaejoong. Padahal Yunho hanya melihat foto Jaejoong, mengenal orangnyapun tidak.

Sungguh tidak bisa disangka-sangka. Kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa keluarga Kim menewaskan semua keluarga itu kecuali Jaejoong. Karena pada saat itu Mr dan Mrs Kim serta putri mereka Kim Eun Kyung memang sengaja meninggalkan Jaejoong di Gwangju agar keluarga Jung yang nantinya akan mengantar Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul. Namun kejadian miris yang terjadi setelahnnya, ketika Jaejoong melihat jenazah keluarganya dirumah sakit Gwangju, namja rupawan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Keluarga Jung sibuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, sampai akhirnya pencarian itu tertunda karena kematian Mrs Jung.

Wanita yang menjadi eomma Yunho itu mengidap kanker serviks dan meninggal setelah memberikan sebuah cincin milik keluarga Kim kepada putranya Jung Yunho. Cincin yang dititipkan oleh eomma Jaejoong sebagai pengikat diantara keduanya saat mereka dewasa nanti dan siap untuk menikah.

Sudah tujuh belas tahun sejak kejadian itu dan Yunho sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak keberadaan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu. sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja Yunho menemukan berkas CV yang masuk kedalam beberapa lamaran pekerja di perusahaannya.

'Kim Jaejoong' nama itulah yang tidak pernah terlepas dari ingatannya sampai sekarang. Begitu melihat nama yang tidak asing dalam otaknya, Yunho segera mencari tau tentang namja itu hingga ia menemukan kembali Jaejoongnya, namja yang dulu telah berhasil memiliki hatinya, bahkan sekarangpun masih sama.

.

.

.

Prang

Yunho tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang memecah keheningan dalam mansionnya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada namja cantik yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menghambur keluar dari ruang pribadinya.

Mata musang itu menatap satu-satunya pemandangan menarik yang menghuni ruangan dapur. Meskipun kekhawatiran tentang Jaejoong yang akan melihat abeojinya serta beberapa orang suruhannya yang beberapa saat lalu berkunjung kemansionnya sempat ada, namun Yunho menepisnya begitu pandangannya hanya menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah berjongkok disamping westafel.

Yunho berjalan mendekati sosok bersurai gelap itu. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya begitu berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mendongak, hasel gelapnya mengedip pelan sebelum kembali menunduk hingga membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ck, benar-benar keras kepala.

"Luka itu jangan hanya ditatap, bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau tidak diobati eum?" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membawa pemuda itu mendekati kran air, dibersihkannya bekas darah yang keluar dari telunjuk runcing itu. Yunho lantas membawa Jaejoong keluar dari dapur kemudian mendudukkannya diatas sofa.

Does eyes Jaejoong menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu mengobati dan memberikan perban pada jari telunjuknya yang berdarah karena terkena pecahan beling. Pemuda manis itu menelan salivanya, terbesit sebuah perasaan aneh, seperti ada yang berdesir dalam ulu hatinya.

Set

"I-ini hanya luka kecil tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. J-jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membayar semua yang kau berikan kepadaku?" Jaejoong menggeser duduknya menjauh dari sisi Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu lagi-lagi mengulum senyumnya. "Cukup dengan menjadi ist_"

"Eitttsss! Aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi. Sekali tidak tetap tidak tuan Jung Yunho ssi." Namja menawan itu menggoyangkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Yunho, memberikan ekspresi penolakannya serta memotong ucapan namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Terserah padamu. Mungkin akan ada seribu, ah aniyo lebih mungkin bencana yang akan menimpamu kalau kau terus menolak menikah denganku. Jaejoongieku, cinta itu akan tumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan kita setiap harinya. Cinta itu akan muncul saat kau mulai terbiasa hidup denganku dan cinta itu akan terjalin ketika kau mengenalku luar dan dalam." Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir hati itu sukses membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Aku tidak punya perasaan khusus padamu, aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, aku ini normal, aku _"

Cup

"Y-Yak! berhenti menciumku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu." teriak Jaejoong sembari melebarkan mata doenya yang justru membuatnya terlihat imut, Yunho tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah yang menurutnya luar biasa cute itu.

"Wajahmu benar-benar menggemaskan Joongie~ya." Gelak tawa yunho membahana dalam mansion besar itu sementara Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yunho barusan.

"Huh, aku pergi!" putus namja cantik itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama kediaman Jung. Sementara Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa rencana tambahan akan dilaksanakan secepatnya. Kim Jaejoong selamat menikmati bencanamu sayang." Seringai itu terlontar dari bibir hati Yunho.

.

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

"Aku ingin kau mengerjai Kim Jaejoong lagi, bawa beberapa anak buahmu untuk mencegatnya dan menganggunya. Setelah itu aku akan datang sebagai penyelamatnya." Ucap Yunho pada seseorang diseberang line ponselnya.

Deg

Jaejoong terpaku di depan pintu ruangan Yunho. Ia mendengar dengan jelas namja yang beberapa kali menolongnya dan mengklaimnya sebagai jodoh itu baru saja menyusun sebuah rencana menyangkut dirinya?

Blak

"Hey JUNG! apa yang baru saja kau katakan hah? Mengerjaiku? Mwoya?" pekik Jaejoong sembari memicingkan kedua mata doenya.

Yunho terpaku melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Hmpt

Siapa yang akan takut dengan ekspresi marah yang seperti itu? lihat saja bibir cherry yang mengerucut itu, justru terlihat menggemasakan. Yunho kira Jaejoong akan sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang murka, tapi sepertinya aman saja kalau jujur dan mengakui tentang semuanya sekarang. Lebih baik mengungkapkan kebohongan itu setelah melihat situasi yang mendukung. Pikir Yunho.

"Yak! tidak boleh tertawa. Aku sedang marah bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aigo, imutnya..

Yunho mengulum senyum dan bangkit berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong, ia sempat menggeleng pelan karena Jaejoong baru saja mengumpat dan menyebutnya 'bodoh' lagi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan menyebutku bodoh Joongie. Bagaimana kalau Yunnie saja? Sangat manis sepertinya kalau kau yang mengucapkannya."

"Tidak akan pernah!" tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah seperti biasanya.

"Ohh, aku masih punya banyak rahasia tentangmu." Ucap Yunho masih dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Hadiahnya?"

"YAK! katakan Jung. kalau tidak akan ku hancurkan isi rumah ini." ancaman Jaejoong membuat Yunho lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. Aish, namja cantiknya ini sungguh keras kepala.

"Arraseo. Dengarkan baik-baik Joongie, aku Jung Yunho, mengaku telah menyusun serta merangkai semua bencana yang belakangan ini terjadi padamu. Dimulai dari pengusiran di rumah sewamu, pencurian barang-barang milikmu di pemandian umum sampai tuduhan fitnah di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Semuanya aku yang mengaturnya sedemikian rupa, agar kau percaya bahwa hanya dengan menikah denganku semuanya akan kembali normal. Tap_" perkataan Yunho terputus saat menatap sepasang mata doe itu telah berkaca-kaca.

Hik

Sebuah segukan lolos dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menghampiri pemuda manis itu. Namun Jaejoong menahannya "Jangan mendekat! Aku mau menangis bodoh!"

Blam

Yunho tertegun menatap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berlari dan membanting pintu. Ia bingung, apa maksud Jaejoong? Yunho memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir namun ia berdecak pada akhirnya. Buru-buru namja tampan itu mengejar Jaejoong sembari merogoh ponsel dalam saku jasnya.

"Batalkan semua rencana. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoongku. Ingat jangan melakukan apapun tanpa perintahku arraseo!"

Pip

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus di dunia ini, selalu ada pamrih, selalu ada imbalan, dan selalu ada kepalsuan juga kebohongan. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kasar, ia melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan mansion besar Jung. Padahal ia baru saja memutuskan akan memberi kesempatan pada Yunho untuk bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka, namja itulah yang merancang semua bencana untuknya. Namja itu yang telah membuatnya terpuruk seperti sekarang.

Udara malam terasa menusuk tulang serta kulit pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang hanya terbalut kardigan tipis berlengan panjang. Jaejoong berjalan sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Hah

Namja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi taman. Tidak ada tempat lagi yang bisa ditujunya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa dipercayainya. Jaejoong mendongak menatap lampu taman yang bersinar dengan benderang. Ia kembali teringat pengakuan Yunho, mendadak hatinya kesal. Tapi sampai segitukah namja itu ingin menjadikan Jaejoong pendamping hidup?

Molla..

Raut marah kembali tercetak diwajah seputih susu itu.

"Jung Yunho babo, jelek, beruang gendut, menyebalkan, sok tampan, tukang bohong, awas saja kalau aku sudah kaya nanti akan ku injak-injak tubuhnya yang sixpack itu, kujambak rambutnya yang berstyle itu, kuratakan wajah tampannya! Eoh, kenapa justru memujinya? Kim Jaejoong babo. Aish! Kenapa aku mengatai diriku sendiri?"

Argghhhh!

Hah

"Aigo! aku pusing, lelah letih lesu lemah.. Lapaaarrr!" keluh Jaejoong sambil menatap perut datarnya yang sudah berbunyi. Menyesali keluar dari mansion mewah keluarga Jung?

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

Terimakasih atas responnya di part awal kemarin. Terimakasih yang sudah memfollow, memfav, dan meriviw Ring Binder Mate. Jangan bosan memberi respon yah ^_^

**Big Thanks buat nama2 yang udah reviw. Kalian semua yang terbaik dan keren-keren :D**

Vic89 | YunHolic | depapepe | gothiclolita89 | hanasukie | Jung2 | missjelek | AKTForever | jung chang | nunoel31 | yoshiKyu | Wookietha | RaraRyanFujoshiSN | jae sekundes | JungJaema | RedsXiah | Rilianda Abelira | yongchan | yoon HyunWoon | StepName | Nony | ifa. p. Arunda | Dipa Woon | Alan liem | Jaejung Love | ichigo song | YunJae24 | kim anna shinotsuke | Kikyu RKY | Fha | Guest | SimviR | Youleebitha | Guest | yeYeWooKIM97 | zhe | danactebh | everadit | wiendzbica | Fujoshi203 | The Biggest Fan of YunJae | Aaliya Shim | EnitYunjae | lee nay | Anny chan | My beauty jeje | jaena | riyu | ShinJiWoo920202 | chibiechan01 | princess yunjae | xena hwang | Dennis Park | YeChun | cassieyunjae | Angel Muaffi | Taeripark | Rly. C. JaeKyu | vampireyunjae | anastasya regiana | irengiovanny | winnie. jjkyu | Jenny | CrossBee | alvida the dark knight | Kim RyeoSungHyun | leeChunnie | CuteCat88 | chidorasen | pumpkinsparkyumin.

Sayonara Mina-san (^_*)


	3. Chapter 3

**RING BINDER MATE**

.

.

**Stroryline:** **Giaoneesan a.k.a Aihara Kimisa**

**Cast:** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho

**Genre:** romance

**Rated:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

**Disclamer **:: Anything Belong of GOD

**Warning **:: DLDR, flame diijinkan, no plagiat, kritik dan saran diterima. Enjoy n Taked. Typo ^^

.

.

.

* * *

**Part: 3**

'Eomma, Appa, noona-ya... aku lapar. Siapapun yang memberiku makanan, aku pasti akan mengabulkan satu permintaanya.' Bisik jaejoong dalam batinnya lalu mengangguk membenarkan janji yang terucap dalam hati itu. sepasang hasel gelapnya terpejam, ia percaya seseorang akan datang dan memberikannya sopotong roti paling tidak.

Tap

Tap

Pemuda cantik itu lantas tersenyum begitu mencium aroma yang mampu membuat air liurnya menetes. Wajah menawan itu segera saja menoleh kesamping saat merasakan kursi taman yang didudukinya berderit ketika seseorang menumpukan berat tubuhnya disana. Ia mungkin bisa meminta sedikit saja makanan yang dibawa orang itu.

Huh

Seketika bibir merah ranum itu langsung mencibir serta mengerucut sebal, Jaejoong mendengus keras saat menangkap sebuah senyum sok manis milik namja yang telah membuatnya terlihat sangat mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

Glup

Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, kedua doe eyes itu menatap setiap kepulan asap yang menguar dari sebuah roti berwarna putih yang terlihat hangat dalam cuaca yang dingin seperti sekarang ini. Jakunnya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan pemiliknya yang terus menelan salivanya.

"Mau?"

Jaejoong menggeleng begitu tersadar saat mata doenya menangkap sebuah senyum mencurigakan dari namja bermarga Jung yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Kriuk

Jaejoong terkesiap saat tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi memecah keheningan. Ia menunduk malu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mendadak tersadar, pemuda manis itu langsung menatap tajam namja yang duduk disampingnya. "Awas kalau berani tertawa. Aku tidak segan-segan mengutukmu menjadi berung kutub."

Hmppt

Yunho mengangguk sembari menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Jaejoong benar-benar keras kepala dan menjaga imagenya dengan sangat baik.

"Jja, makanlah. Bukankah kau belum makan apapun sejak siang tadi?" Ucap Yunho lalu menyodorkan roti dalam genggamannya pada Jaejoong. Hasel gelap itu menatap ragu, namun Jaejoong menaikan sebelah garis matanya lalu menggeleng. "Yack! Kau sudah mengigitnya. Aku tidak mau makanan sisa." Tolaknya angkuh.

Yunho berdecak, namja itu bangkit lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong membuat pemuda cantik itu memekik terkejut. "Kajja kita pulang, dirumah kau bisa memasak apapun yang kau inginkan. Lihat tubuhmu juga sudah sedingin ini. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit nanti?"

Srat

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho sambil memberikan deatglare terbaiknya.

"Stalkers! Pembohong! Penipu! Tukang usil! Kembalikan tempat tinggalku, uangku, pakaianku, semuanya!" perintahnya sambil melontarkan tatapan tajamnya. Yunho berhenti, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah menawan Jaejoong yang sedikit memerah karena cuaca dingin angin malam dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. "Sudah kukembalikan semuanya." Ucapnya sambil menyandarkan sebelah lengannya pada sandaran kursi dan menopang kepalanya miring lalu menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho megarahkan telunjuknya pada sosok di depannya membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening lalu menatap dirinya sendiri. "Itu yang kau pakai, pakaian yang kuberikan untukmu. Kau tinggal dirumahku, ah.. rumah kita maksudku. Kartu kredit dariku didalam dompetmu itu uangmu sekarang, apalagi yang kurang?" Ucap Yunho dengan tenang sambil tersenyum lembut.

Shit

'Kim Jaejoong babo! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang kartu kredit yang diselipkan Yunho untuknya siang tadi? Tau begitu ia tidak perlu mengucapkan permohonan konyol itu.'

Hah

Tapi beruntung, ia tidak menerima roti pemberian Yunho. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, ia bisa saja rugi besar. Karena Jaejoong sangat tau apa yang akan diminta namja bermata musang itu. Hell Down! Pasti tidak jauh dari kata 'menikah'.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengikutiku lagi. Aku sudah kenyang melihat wajah mesummu itu. Huss! Pergilah tuan Jung, sebelum kau menyesal nantinya kalau aku sampai mengeluarkan amarahku." Perintah Jaejoong sambil mendorong bahu Yunho lalu mengusirnya.

"Yakin tidak mau pulang bersamaku? Bagaimana kalau perutmu berbunyi lagi? Bagaimana kalau tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang mencegatmu, membunuh, bahkan melecehkanmu. Apa kau tidak takut? Berbeda kalau kau ikut pulang bersamaku. Kau bisa memesan apapun yang ingin kau makan, tidak kedinginan dan tidak perlu khawatir ada yang akan menjahatimu. Lalu tidur di kasur yang hangat dalam pelukanku eotthe?" seolah membayangkan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan namja berkulit tan itu, membuat wajah Jaejoong menghangat.

Well, siapa yang tidak menginginkan semua kenikmatan itu? Apalagi jika keadaan sudah sangat mengenaskan seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui ucapan namja bermarga Jung itu. Ia hampir menyambut tangan Yunho yang terulur untuknya.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa barusan? Tidur di kasur yang hangat dalam pelukannmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan horor ke wajah Yunho yang justru tersenyum manis sembari mengangguk dan mengerlingkan mata musangnya nakal.

"KAU! Lihat saja nanti. Tunggu saja! Awas kau! Jangan mengikutiku, membuntutinku, apalagi mengajakku menikah. Never!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu.

Hah

Lagi, selalu seperti ini. Yunho mengusap rambutnya kebelakang dengan kasar. Ia hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya. Mungkin dengan perlahan, ia akan meraih pemuda itu. Meskipun bukan sekarang, mungkin nanti.

Sungguh, kenapa Jaejoong begitu menggemaskan seperti itu? Bahkan saat mengancam orang lain, gayanya tidak berubah.

Hmm…

'sampai jumpa lagi my cuttie boy.'

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menerjang kerikil yang menghuni jalan beraspal. Pandangannya terus tertunduk hingga tidak menyadari ketika seorang yeoja tertubruk olehnya.

Bruk

"M-mianhe. Gweenchanha?" tanya pemuda cantik itu pada yeoja berambut panjang yang sedari tadi tidak melepasakan pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Nde, gwaenchanhaseo." Ucap gadis itu lalu berdiri dibantu Jaejoong. Pandangan mata gadis itu tidak pernah terlepas sedikitpun dari wajah mempesona dihadapannya.

"Oppa, kenalkan aku HyoRa ."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya sambil menatap HyoRa yang mengangguk dengan sudut mata yang masih tidak terlepas dari wajahnya .

Arkkk

Jaejoong panik saat melihat gadis bernama HyoRa itu tiba-tiba meringis dan memegang kakinya. "Waegeuresoyo?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kakiku tiba-tiba kram, bisakah oppa mengantarku pulang? Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." Pinta HyoRa memelas. Jaejoong tampak berfikir dan menimang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. 'hanya mengantar ini, lagipula ia tidak mungkin kembali ke mansion milik Jung Yunho. Imagenya harus dijaga tentu saja.'

"Arraseo. Kajja, oppa akan mengantarmu."

"Ah, gomawo oppa."

Cup

Jaejoong terkejut saat gadis itu mengecup pipinya. Namun melihat HyoRa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, akhirnya Jaejoong hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Deg

Namja cantik itu menelan salivanya saat tiba-tiba wajah dengan iris musang serta bibir unik berbentuk hati itu muncul dalam ingatannya. Yunho suka sekali mencium bibirnya, namja itu juga suka tersenyum padanya. Hembusan angin dingin menampar wajah putih Jaejoong hingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia lantas meraih tangan HyoRa, mengalungkannya ke bahu lalu memapahnya serta membantunya berjalan.

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan minimalis yang ada didepan doe eyesnya. Apartemen ini begitu sempit, cahayanya juga minim dan terkesan redup temaram. Ada beberapa barang yang diletakkan tidak pada tempatnya sedikit membuat pemandangan iritasi.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya HyoRa tiba-tiba sambil duduk di atas lengan sofa. Telunjuknya menyentuh punggung jari Jaejoong hingga terus menjalar sampai pada bahu. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling menghangatkan malam ini?" ucapnya lagi.

Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman pada senderan sofa, ia beringsut menjauh dengan menggeser tubuhnya. Namun pergerakannya terbatas karena HyoRa sudah menarik lengannya lalu duduk dipangkuannya hingga tubuh mereka tidak terhalang jarak. Jaejoong menelan salivanya, ia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa, bisakah kau memberitahuku sesuatu?" tanya HyoRa sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada kulit wajah jaejoong.

"H-hyora ssi! A-ap yang mau kau lakukan? B-bisakah kau menyingkir dari pangkuanku? Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman." HyoRa tersenyum mendengar permintaan Jaejoong yang dilontarkan dengan nada halus itu. Tenyata namja ini benar-benar polos. Gadis itu terkikik membuat Jaejoong menatap horor sesuatu yang menekan dadanya.

Oh NO!

Jaejoong menutup rapat-rapat matanya dengan kepalanya yang berpaling menyamping. Nafasnya terasa sesak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hidupnya nanti. Omo! Tidak. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan keperjakaannya direnggut begitu saja.

Kyaaa

Bruukk

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh HyoRa hingga terjerembab ke lantai, ia langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Karena sibuk melihat HyoRa yang tengah bangkit dan berjalan menghampirinya, Jaejoong tidak melihat kearah depan hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Ia sempat memekik sakit sebelum meraih knop pintu lalu menghambur keluar.

"Jaejoong oppa! Chakkanmayo!" teriak HyoRa kemudian berlari mengejar jaejoong.

"Oppa! Awas didepanmu."

Bruk

Jaejoong terjatuh saat lututnya membentur pot bunga didepan gedung apartemen HyoRa. "oppa, gwaencahanha?" Jaejoong langsung menepis tangan HyoRa. Merasa diacuhkan, gadis itu mencebilkan bibirnya. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam hingga ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Srak

Kedua onix gelap Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat yeoja itu merobek sendiri _blu__e__s_ yang dipakainya hingga menampakkan bahu putih miliknya terekspos.

"Tolong! Namja ini mau memperkosaku!" teriak yeoja itu tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya.

"M-Mwo? A-ap yang kau lalukan? A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu HyoRa ssi jangan sembarangan." Bantah Jaejoong dan menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa agashi?" seorang laki-laki pemilik toko sayur dekat jalan itu tiba-tiba berdiri disamping kedua orang yang masih berjongkok. Beberapa orang yang lain mulai berdatangan membentuk sebuah kerumunan. Jaejoong menggigit bibir ranumnya, kata-kata untuk sanggahannya seakan tersangkut dalam tenggorokannya.

"Tolong aku, namja ini berusaha memperkosaku ditempat umum, setelah dia membuatku mengandung darah dagingnya." Ucap HyoRa sembari menangis terisak. Jaejoong hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya.

"B-bohong! A-aku tidak mengenal nona ini. Aku bersumpah! Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lalu. Sungguh!"

"Aissh! Dasar namja brengsek kau." Pekikan kasar itu terlontar dari bibir-bibir yang mengerumuni Jaejoong. pemuda itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat seorang wanita ajhuma melayangkan sebilah sapu kearahnya.

Bough

Arkkh!

Bukan Jaejoong yang meringis, pemuda itu tidak merasakan apa-apa namun telinganya cukup menangkap suara keras pukulan yang dilayangkan ajhuma itu. Jaejoong berbalik dan terkesiap saat melihat sosok namja tampan berkulit tan itu berjongkok menutupi tubuhnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong langsung bangkit dan meraih kedua lengan Yunho. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Gwaenchanha?" raut khawatir menjalari wajah menawan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendongak menahan ringisan bekas pukulan di punggungnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak pada Jaejoong sebelum menatap wajah orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Mata musang itu menatap dengan tajamnya. Gigi-giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Namja ini adalah calon pendamping hidupku. Tidak semudah itu kami saling menghianati. Jadi tidak mungkin dia akan menodai orang lain sebelum kami resmi mengikat janji." Tutur Yunho dan meraih tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya seorang ajhusi yang dijawab anggukan mantab Yunho.

"Ini adalah cincin yang mengikat kami." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menunjukkan tangannya sendiri. Kedua jari manis mereka sama-sama terlingkar sebuah cincin dengan bentuk dan ukiran yang tidak berbeda sama sekali.

"Coba kalian lihat yeoja itu. Apa ada seorang wanita yang keluar ditempat umum mengenakan pakaian minim serta make up berlebihan seperti itu?" ucapan Yunho membuat semua pasang mata menatap yeoja yang masih bersimpuh diatas aspal jalan. HyoRa berusaha menarik rok mini yang dipakainya kebawah meskipun sia-sia. Ia juga mengeratkan kembali _blues_ merah maroon yang beberapa saat lalu disobeknya sendiri.

"Cih! Dasar pelacur murahan."

Bruuk

Ahh,

HyoRa memekik ketika ajhuma yang memukul Yunho tadi melemparkan sapu kearahnya. Cercaan dan makian terus menghujam hingga kerumunan orang-orang itu mulai berhamburan memudar.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Kau lihat bukan? Satu lagi bencana yang menimpamu hari ini Kim Jaejoong." penuturan Yunho membuat pemuda cantik itu menunduk dalam tanpa berani menatap mata musang dihadapannya.

Bruk

Yunho melemparkan jas miliknya pada yeoja yang telah memfitnah Jaejoongnya. "Kajja kita pulang." Tanpa bisa menolak lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar ajakan Yunho. Ia tidak menyadari saat sudut bibir hati itu melontarkan seringainya. Benarkah cinta itu sangat tidak masuk akal? Bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho melukai dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi cinta itu? namun sayang kejadian saat itu bukanlah bagian dari sekenarionya. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengenal yeoja yang memfitnah Jaejoong.

Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti pemuda cantik itu diam-diam dibelakangnya saat jaejoong mengatakan kata pergi. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Karena semenjak Yunho menemukan Jaejoong kembali, ia telah bersumpah demi hidupnya bahwa apapun yang terjadi ia akan selalu menjaga namja itu baik-baik.

"Demi apapun, sungguh aku tidak merencanakan semua kejadian ini Joongie. Aku tidak mengenal yeoja itu, demi apapun bencana yang satu ini bukan berasal dari rencanaku. Itu saja yang perlu kau tau." Ucap Yunho lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu semakin mendudukkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari satu hal sekarang, bahwa Jung Yunho selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

.

.

.

"Akting yang luar biasa HyoRa-ah." Puji namja paruh baya yang memakai setelan jas mahal dengan mata musang yang menatap kagum pada gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggilnya HyoRa itu.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantu ajjhusi. Bukankah aku berhutang pada anda karena telah membebaskan aku dari tempat hiburan itu, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku membalas budi. Aigo, calon menantumu itu benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diri tadi, sudah ku terkam dia. Hahaha…" tawa renyah HyoRa membahana disambut senyum Mr Jung disampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak sabar melihat mereka berdua bersatu." Ujar Mr Jung lalu tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

"Mianhe, a-aku menyusahkanmu lagi." Tutur bibir plum itu penuh penyesalan. Jaejoong mengoleskan obat pada luka lebam dipunggung Yunho bekas pukulan ajhuma tadi. Ada perasaan sakit di ulu hatinya saat melihat kulit tan namja bersurai brunette itu berhias pahatan panjang berwarna kebiruan. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari cairan bening air mata itu menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang benar-benar membelanya. Orang yang melindunginya sampai seperti ini, laki-laki yang mementingkan keselamatannya. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakannya, ia telah kehilangan orang-orang yang mellindunginya ketika umurnya baru saja menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Cup

Yunho terkejut bukan main saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang sangat diyakininya adalah bibir Jaejoong diatas luka dipunggungnya. "Terimakasih Yunho~ya… " ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho tersenyum ketika Jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menggenggam tangan halus yang melingkar di perut sixpacknya. Kedua obsidian miliknya terpejam. Sungguh ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Apakah Yunho boleh mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong mulai membuka hati untuknya? Apakah namja yang dicintainya ini sudah memberikan kunci untuk memasuki ruang dalam hatinya? Semoga ini benar-benar bukan hanya mimpi.

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

**Gia**

**.**

Big doe milik Jaejoong mengerjap dengan cepat saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah figure yang begitu familiar dalam ingatannya. Bibir cherry miliknya mencebil dan melebar seiring perpindahan kepalanya yang sebentar-sebentar berpindah posisi. Dari miring ke kanan, miring ke kiri lalu mendongak, sampai akhirnya menggeleng.

"Arkh! Aku ingat!" pekiknya keras membuat Yunho yang duduk disampingnya terlonjak hingga berakhir dengan mengerutkan kening heran. "Ada apa sayang? Apa kau sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Aish!

"Bukan itu babo."

Cup

"Yak! Jangan melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba. Kau membuatku syok Jung."

"Itu peringatan karena kau menyebutku bodoh. Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan memanggil calon suamimu dengan umpatan, itu tidak baik. Yunnie saja nde." Yunho menggeleng ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang justru menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti sambil menirukan ucapannya.

Dasar keras kepala.

"Maksudku foto yang terpajang di dinding itu. Aku mengenal ajhusi itu waktu masih kecil dulu." Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho menatapnya tajam. Mata musang itu pelahan melembut. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya lalu menunjuk figura besar dalam living room mansion Jung.

"Itu, adalah ayahku. Jung Ji Hoon."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, tapi ia langsung terbelalak saat memproses lagi ucapan Yunho.

"Mwo? Abeojiga? Jinjjayo? Dia itu ajjhusi teman Appaku dulu yang melihat jenazah keluargaku di rumah sakit Chungnam tujuh belas tahun lalu." Tutur Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap cincin yang melingkar manis di jari namja cantiknya itu."Dengar baik-baik Joongie, kau Kim Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang telah dijodohkan denganku. Kita sudah terikat sejak dulu. Kau lihat cincin kita? Ini adalah peninggalan dari ibumu untuk kita sebelum beliau pergi. Umma Kim menitipkannya pada ummaku agar kita memiliki sebuah penghubung. Kau lihat, cincin milikmu ada inisial namaku, sementara cincin milikku berinisial namamu. Itulah kenapa cincin ini sangat pas dan tidak bisa terlepas dari jarimu. Karena ini dipesan khusus oleh ummamu sendiri."

Jaejoong menelan salivanya, ia menatap bergantian antara cincin ditangannya dan cincin milik Yunho. Sama, kedua cincin itu tidak berbeda sama sekali. "Maksudmu? Kita? Dulu?" Ucap Jaejoong dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu Yunho bergantian dengan mata doenya yang tidak mengerjap sedikitpun.

"Benarkah?"

…

"Serius?"

...

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

…

"Jinjja?"

…

"Really?"

…

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong?"

…

"Dijodohkan?"

…

"Sejak kecil?"

…

"Sebelum kita bertemu?"

…

"Begitu?"

…

"Aigooo! Kau tidak menipuku kan?

…

"Ap_"

Mmphhckkk

Hmpphhhhckkkk

"Yamphh, michphhckseo!"

Yunho benar-benar gregetan dan gemas dengan tingkah namja cantik ini. Terlalu berisik, arogant, keras kepala, banyak bertanya, polos, menggemaskan, menjengkelkan, susah diraih, dan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, juga sangat dicintainya. Apa boleh buat, hanya ciuman yang sepertinya bisa menghentikannya.

Yunho terus dan terus meraih bibir cherry itu kedalam lumatannya. Tidak ada jeda sama sekali meskipun untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu saat ini, saat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada namja cantik yang dipilihnya sebagai jodohnya. Namja yang telah terikat padanya.

Jaejoong yang tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan penolakanya, akhirya menyerah dengan memilih membalas ciuman Yunho. Keduanya saling menyesap bibir masing-masing dan menikmati suara decakan serta desahan yang menggema. Keduanya tidak mempedulikan lagi saliva yang tercecer dan mengalir itu milik siapa, keduanya bahkan melupakan sebuah benda seperti mata yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak memperlihatkan apapun yang terjadi lewat sebuah lensa bening di susut atas ruang living room mansion Jung. Sepertinya ada yang tengah menyaksikan moment cinta mereka.

.

.

.

'Hangat'

Itu yang pertama kali Jaejoong rasakan saat membuka kedua doe eyesnya. Disampingnya terbaring sosok yang tengah memeluknya masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Y-ya Jung Yunho ssi, apakah kita benar-benar berjodoh? Apa cincin ini benar pengikat jodoh itu? Apa aku benar ditakdirkan menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja."

DEg

"Yak! sejak kapan kau bangun eoh?" Jaejoong melebarkan hasel gelapnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya marah. Sungguh namja cantik itu tidak pernah sadar bahwa jurus marahnya itu sama sekali tidak mempan pada seorang Jung Yunho dan lagi ia benar-benar malu sekarang setelah Yunho memergokinya terang-terangan.

Hmm..

"Sejak kita benar-benar berjodoh, sejak cincin itu benar mengikat jodoh kita dan sejak Kim Jaejoong ditakdirkan menjadi pendamping hidup Jung Yunho." Yunho mengulum senyum nakalnya dan melirik posisi tubuh keduanya yang masih berbaring dengan saling berpelukan.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Pernikahan kita! Tentu saja."

Seet

Yunho tercenung dan mengerutkan alis matanya, ia menatap Jaejoong yang bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri merapikan poni rambutnya.

"Berikan cincinmu padaku." Perintah namja cantik itu retoris. Yunho tidak ingin ambil pusing dan melepas cincin pasangan dijari manisnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

Ehemm!

Jaejoong berdehem pelan lalu melontarkan senyuman termanis miliknya.

"Jung Yunho ssi, would you marry me?" Seru Jaejoong sembari melontarkan pergelangan tangannya kehadapan Yunho yang masih berbaring dengan kerutan yang semakin tercetak jelas di keningnya.

"Nde?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti sama sekali. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan jengah dan berdecak.

"Aissh! Mau tidak? Tidak ada siaran ulang. Kalau tidak mau menikah denganku ya sudah." Jaejoong mendengus dan berbalik meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong sambil mengerjapkan mata musangnya dengan cepat.

Grep

Yunho langsung bangkit berlari dan menghambur memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir mendekati pintu keluar dari kamar bernuansa hijau elegan itu.

"Yes I do honey… " jawab Yunho sembari membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Lagi-lagi bibir cherry itu mencebil. "Waeyo?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku bukan yeoja, jadi jangan memanggilku honey!"

"Arraseo boojaejoongieku." Ralat Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya hingga Jaejoong bisa memasangkan cincin dijari manis itu.

"Keunde, kenapa jadi kau yang melamarku Joongie?"

Hihihihi ..

Jaejoong tertawa geli dan memasang wajah sangarnya. Yang bagi Yunho namja cantik itu sedang memasang wajah menggodanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku seorang namja sejati, jadi sudah sewajarnya kan aku yang melamar bukan dilamar. Kau harus tau itu tuan Jung."

Hmmpt

"Geure, namja sejati eoh? Bagaimana kalau diatas sana? Siapa yang lebih sejati heum?" ujar Yunho dan melirikkan mata musangnya pada ranjang big size berseprai putih itu.

Jaejoong memekik saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Kyaaaaaaa

"Jung Yunhooooooooo apa yang mau kau lakukannnnnn?"

**.**

**Ring Binder Mate**

** Gia **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

* * *

Eotte? Joha?

Hyaaaa...

Ini FF terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadiku. Saat beli cincin yang ternyata ada namaku terukir didalamnya. Sempet heran, padahal gia g mesen cincin berukir nama. Nah Loh! karena takut sempet berfikiran akan menjualnya, eh dapat mimpi kalau cincin itu g boleh dijual. Aigoo .. yah mungkin cincin itu pengikat jodoh kali yah ... ^^ sama seperti judul FF ini. Awalnya mo bikin 1shoot tp kepanjangan y udah jadi 3shot. Semoga menghibur dan dinikmati.

Special thanks to Vea, the next Ring Story from your idea

Ada yang blg ini ide dasarnya kaya novel Harlequin. Ide dasar yang mananya? Yang nemu cincin itu atau yang bencana atau yang mananya? Gia lom jelas maksudnya. Karena ini ff emg terinspirasi dr pribadiku. Scara gia g terlalu suka baca novel, jadi juga g tau cerita novel harlequin yang kayak apa.

Ada yang kecewa karena ternyata bencana itu direkayasa sama Yunho. Dr awal, genrenya emg bukan fantasy, jadi kesannya agak aneh kalau itu emg cincin kutukan. Jadi gia bikin ide logisnya ajja. Mianhe tidak sesuai harapan… kalau gia dibuatin versi lain boleh-boleh hehehe… dengan senang hati ^^

Sampai jumpa di kisah cincin berikutnya ^_^

**RING BINDER MATE ****—**** CINCIN PENGIKAT JODOH**

**The last thanks buat reviwnya. Gia benar-benar merasa bahagia.**

**Don't forget to give me some your words to the next story**

**.**

**.**

YunJae24 | YunHolic | nunoel31| yoon HyunWoon | SimviR | Vic89 | kim anna shinotsuke | Ria | xena hwang | anastasya regiana | hanasukie | gwanshim84 | De | jaena | Guest | vampireyunjae | Rilianda Abelira | Dipa Woon | yoshiKyu | ifa. P . arunda | akiramia44 | Dennis Park | Myungie88 | princesssparkyu | Guest | Youleebitha | princesssparkyu | Park July | Jaejung Love | Park July | My beauty jeje | uknow jung | Elzha luv changminnie | yeYeWooKIM97 | penonton dahsyat | Ovie Ovi | ckhislsm137 | Ovie Ovi | Fha | Aaliya Shim | Hana – Kara | hongkihanna | FiAndYJ | zhe | FiAndYJ | vianashim | Sora Hwang | YongWook Kim | Guest | StepName | CuteCat88 | winnie . jjkyu | chibiechan01 | ShinJiWoo920202 | Jenny | js-ie | ichigo song | RedsXiah | lipminnie | Alan liem | kimfida62 | Himawari23 | Anny chan | YeChun | Rly . C . JaeKyu | nickeYJcassie | everadit | irengiovanny | vherakim1 | Ria | Ria | hi-jj91 | rainylovejjae | Angel Muaffi | lee nay | misschokyulate2 | pumkinsparkyumin

Arigatou ^^


End file.
